


Keep You Warm

by FromUnderTheLemonTree



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromUnderTheLemonTree/pseuds/FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: The boys are out on a night shoot filming an MV for their latest single. When J-hope notices Jimin huddled in to himself, shivering from the cold he decides to help keep him warm. Jiminie shouldn't be cold.





	Keep You Warm

It was a chill August night and the boys were currently out on location in the middle of nowhere shooting a MV for their upcoming single. They had been working non-stop, filming for most of the week, and the last part left to finish was a night shoot. Now that they were nearing the end of filming all the boys were beyond tired and not to mention bitterly cold from the freezing weather outside. Some had finished their scenes for the day early and split off, each doing their own thing whilst waiting for the others to be done. After what seemed like hundreds of takes J-hope sighed in relief as his shoot was finally over and he was allowed to take a break. As he wandered away looking for something to occupy the rest of his time he spotted Jimin and began to make his way over to the younger boy noticing his shivering frame as he huddled in to himself. Jimin didn’t like to complain about the cold, everyone was in the same situation so he just tried to deal with it and keep to himself until the shoot was over. He put on a small smile as he saw Hobi walking over, not wanting his hyung to worry about him.

“Jiminie-ah you look freezing, are you okay?”.

“I’m fine hyung, we should be done soon anyway, only Suga hyung and kookie are left to film” he said softly.

Just as he spoke Jimin’s body let out an involuntary shudder. J-hope looked at the younger boy with sympathy before breaking out in to a mischevious smirk.

“I’ll help keep you warm!” he grinned.

Before Jimin even had a chance to react Hobi’s arms were already wrapped around him in a tight hug. It was kind of an awkward angle with J-hope hugging him from the side, not that he minded too much. Jimin chuckled at his hyung, he could be so childish sometimes but he loved it really. He could never keep a straight face around J-hope and the older boy never failed to make him smile that genuine, eye crinkling smile. Although he loved the closeness they had and how his hyung would always touch or hug him more than the others, in public Jimin often found himself blushing or embarrassed and would shuffle out of his hold much to the elders disappointment, too worried about what others would think. However this time he allowed himself to just be held by his hyung. He was freezing after all and no one but them and the staff were around right now. Once J-hope realised Jimin wasn’t going to try and move away he shuffled them around a bit, manoeuvring them so that Jimin’s back was now pressed flush to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger boys’ waist, taking Jimin’s cold hands in his larger, slightly warmer ones and sliding them both in to Jimin’s pockets to share heat.

“Jiminie-ah your hands are like ice!” he mumbled interlocking their fingers, rubbing his thumb along Jimin’s soothingly.

He let out a shudder himself, resting his head over Jimin’s shoulder and pulling the smaller boy further in to him. Their faces were pressed together now, heat radiating from Jimin’s cheeks from how close they were. He’d been crushing on his band member for a while now and knew their relationship was different to the ones he had with the other members. J-hope was special. He never really knew where they stood or what their relationship was but he was happy to just accept it rather than ask questions, partially because he was too awkward to bring up the subject. They stood there in comfortable silence just watching as Suga and Jungkook filmed their last scenes. J-hope swayed them slightly, subconsciously as he nuzzled further in to Jimin, burying his cold nose in the other boys’ neck which caused him to let out a shocked squeak.

“Hobi hyung! Ahh haha your nose is freezing, stop it!” he giggled, attempting to squirm away without success as his hyung just laughed and carried on with a grin.

Jimin’s laugh was one of the purest things J-hope had ever had the pleasure of hearing and he loved making the younger boy giggle almost as much as he loved teasing him. It made his heart beat fast and gave him that fluttering feeling in his stomach just being around Jimin. Eventually J-hope stopped his assault on Jimin’s neck just as the other boy turned his face to speak to him. He noted the small intake of breath Jimin sucked in as he realised just how close their faces were. Whatever words he was going to say now getting stuck in his throat. He could feel little warm puffs of air ghosting his lips from the others breathing. It felt like everything around them stopped all of a sudden, the air was still and quiet, the only sound from their hushed breaths. J-hope stared at Jimin’s face, taking in every slight detail and soft feature as the younger blushed furiously, eyes drifting down nervously to avoid his searching gaze.

“Jiminie?” J-hope almost whispered, catching the others attention. “Are your lips cold too?” he said innocently.

Jimins’ eyes shot up faster than ever, mouth dropping open slightly in shock as his mind raced, his head trying to make sense of what his hyung was suggesting. He had a pretty good feeling he knew where this was leading. Jimin stared back at J-hope for what felt like an eternity, trying and failing to find the words to answer before finally pulling himself together and nervously opting to give a small nod instead.

“Well we can’t have that now can we” he responded instantly, a flicker of something, maybe a mix of nerves and excitement flashing in his eyes before he leant in painfully slowly.

Their faces inched that tiny bit closer, cold noses bumping gently before closing the gap as their lips finally brushed. Hesitantly at first, barely a soft touch before J-hope pressed in further, kissing Jimin properly as he pulled the boy in closer, his fingers squeezing the others in reassurance. Jimin’s lips were as just as he imagined they’d be, so soft and plump and perfect. Their kiss was nothing extravagant or passion filled but it was perfect for them. As J-hope pulled back a little, keeping their foreheads pressed together he gave the younger boy a small but genuine smile which Jimin returned bashfully. His cheeks now pink from both the cold and his blush. No more words were exchanged between them, none were needed. That kiss had cleared any doubt in their minds about how the other felt and they knew now for sure they belonged to each other. Jimin just turned his head again like it was the most natural thing in the world, giving J-hope’s fingers a squeeze back and relaxing in to his hyungs chest before looking over to where the rest of the members were beginning to gather as the filming just about ended. J-hope continued to hold the smaller boy in his embrace, giving him a peck on the cheek before shuffling them over to the rest of the group. It had definitely been an interesting night and even after gaining some knowing smirks from the other members they spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms right where they belonged.

 


End file.
